C1. Services Offered A. Generate and bank frozen stocks of staged mouse embryo RNA samples from E7.5 to E16.5, and of staged Xenopus laevis and Xenopus tropicatis embryo RNA samples from stage 10.5 to stage 46. B. Generate as blocks and sectioned slides, paraffin and OCT embedded mammalian tissues, and mouse and Xenopus embryos. C. Share expertise in and perform some whole mount and section in situ hybridizations using antisense RNA probes. D. Perform immunohistochemistry and tissue histology on explant tissue (Project 1) and embryo sections to examine protein distribution using antibodies to specific proteins.